frere et soeur ?
by lele64500
Summary: Et si le mère de Bella se remarier et que son futur époux n'était autre que le père d'Edward ! Bella point de vue
1. annonce

Salut tout le monde

Je suis désolée d'avoir arrêter de poster mais maintenant il y auras de nouveau chapitre

Une amie : Alexia Hope Angel est en train de me réécrir les chapitre et moi je les corrige .

A partir de maintenant les chapitres que j'avais poster serons supprimés pour pouvoir poster les nouveau ( beaucoup mieux si vous voulez mon avis )

Merci de votre compréhension et surtout un grand merci a Alexia

Muxu a tous

Audrey


	2. prologue

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais on m'a toujours appeller Bella, se que personnellement je prefere. J'ai 21 ans, mon frere en a 25. Depuis ma tendre enfance j'ai toujours eu le nez dans mes bouquins et sa n'a jamais changer en grandissant je suis devenue ecrivaine. Comme tout enfant j'ai 2 parents Charlie et Rennee. Ils on divorcer quand je n'avais que 2 ans et mon frere 6. Mais ma mere va se remarier dans quelle que jour a un joueur de baseball Phil. Phil a 2 enfants Alice et Edward qui on respectivement 19 et 21 ans. Mais nous en avons qu'entendu parler. Nous ne les avions jamias vu en photo. Mais selon les eloges que ma mere fait sur eux sa doit etre deux personnes formidables. Mon frere lui etais patron d'une boite de nuit. Ma meilleure amie: Rosalie qui etais aussi la petite amie a mon frere depuis 5 ans, etais enseingnante a la maternelle. Sans compte mon meilleure ami Jasper, qui etais aussi le frere jumeau de Rose, Qui lui etais psychologue. Ils on tout les deux 23 ans. J'ai aussi 2 enfants Ethan et Carlie qui ont tout les deux 3 ans. En gros ma vie se resume a: Mes parents,mes meilleures amis, mon frere, mes enfants et mon livre.

Bienvenue dans ma vie!


	3. Chapter 1 : une rencontre

J'habite a Seattle dans un immeuble d'un quartier reculé des bruits de circulation de cette ville. J'y vie seule avec mes jumeaux. L'appartement que j'ai est jolie et très bien situer. Pendant que Ethan joue dehors Carlie installée a la table de la cuisine . Ils ont tout les deux des personnalités qui se complètent . Autant Ethan est extraverti que Carlie est timide. Autant Ethan aime ses petites voitures que Carlie ne quitte pas ses dessins . Autant Ethan avais d'amis que Carlie avait de poupées . J'étais en train de préparer le souper quand le téléphone sonna. Carlie leva la tête mais la rebaissa quand elle vit que je tendait le bras pour prendre le prendre.  
**-Allo**, dit-je en remuant les spaghetti dans la casserole.  
**-Coucou ma chérie**, dit la voix de ma meilleure amie  
**-Sa va Rose? **  
**-Oui et toi? **  
**-Super! Pourquoi tu m'appelle?**  
**-J'ai pas le droit d'appeler ma meilleure amie ?**, dit-elle faussement vexer  
**-Tu m'appelles toujours pour une raison**, soupirais-je  
**-Bon Renée a appeler et elle a dit que les enfants de son cher fiancer habitais en ville et qu'elle nous avait arranger un rendez-vous!**  
Je soupira  
**-C'est tout elle sa ! **  
**-Demain a 13 heures**, dit-elle avant que j'eus poser la question!  
**-Okii ma chérie a demain. **  
**-Embrasse ma filleule et mon neveux pour moi! Bisous**  
Je raccrocha et fini de préparer le souper .  
**-Ethan! Viens a la maison mon chéri le souper est prêt !** Criais-je  
Il rentra quelle que minute plus tard plein de...boue!  
**-Eurkkkk**, dit-je en le regardant de la tête au pied, **va te nettoyer le visage et les mains et va changer de vêtements . **  
Je lui pris sais souliers pour qu'il ne salisse pas toute l'appartement. Carlie arrêta de colorier et alla ranger ses feuilles et crayons dans sa chambre .

. Ethan et Carlie revinrent 15 minutes après. J'avais eu le temps de mettre la table et de laver les casseroles. Ils s'assirent tout les deux a la table.  
-Demain vous allez a la crèche, leur dit-je en souriant  
-Voir Kistan? demanda Mon fils  
-Oui tu va allez voir Christian. Et toi..., dit-je en me retournant vers ma fille, tu va allez voir une amies?  
-Uii humm...Cara!  
-Génial, leur souris-je, Ethan va voir Christian et Carlie Clara! Vous allez être sage?  
-Uii, dit-il en cœur  
Je leur souris tendrement et le reste du souper se passa en parlant de leur journée. Vers 8 heures du soir je les borda en leurs souhaitant bonne nuit non sans les avoir embrasser. Je les regarda tout le deux dans leur chambre respective. J'avais préférer qu'ils aient chacun leur chambre jeunes pour qu'ils aient leur propre indépendance. Je soupira en allant ranger le salon, après la cuisine et la salle a manger. Je rejoignis rapidement mon bureau pour écrire quelque lignes mais je ne mis attarda pas car j'avais rendez-vous demain et il fallait que je sois ''_présentable_''

Le lendemain matin je me fit réveiller pas mon fils qui sautais sur mon lit  
-Tout doux chéri ! Je me lève, lui dit-je  
-Bonjour maman, cria t-il (dans mes oreilles)  
Et il parti aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
Je me leva paresseusement de mon lit. Et entreprit a faire le petit-déjeuner.  
Je décida finalement de leur servir des céréales. Je les habilla rapidement. Coiffa ma fille et les amena a la crèche.  
-Bonne journée mes amours, leur dit-je avant de partir chez moi me préparer pour le rendez-vous.


	4. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde **

**voici le nouveau chapitre écrit par mon amie Alexia .**

**Merci a tous de me suivre je suis très contente car rien que le mois de juillet il y a eu 1 021 visite pour cette fanfic =) avec 19 mises en favoris et 24 alertes !**

**réponse au anonymes :**

**A**** : merci beaucoup ! Ca fais toujours plaisir de recevoir une review aussi courte soit elle !**

**Marion**** : merci c'est gentil voici la suite j'attends ton avis .**

**Pour tout les autres : merci a vous tout simplement pour me lire et me suivre j'espere que cette suite vous plairas !**

**Pv Bella**

Rendu chez moi j'enfilai une robe dos nu blanche. Je me maquilla légèrement en forcissant mes yeux pour les faire ressortir, je me coiffa en chignon lâche et avec quelque mèches de naturelle encadrer mon visage. Je mis des ballerines blanches. Je fus pris dans les embouteillages quand mon portable sonna.

-Allo?

-Bella sais Rosalie, tu es ou? T'a 15 minutes de retard…

-J'suis dans les embouteillages! J'arrive dans 10 minutes, dit-je en raccrochant sans avoir attendu sa réponse

10 minutes plus tard j'arrivai enfin… Je pénétra dans le café « twilight ». Je repéra rapidement Rosalie qui était vêtu d'une robe bleu sans bretelle, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle se leva quand elle me vis elle me fit le bise. Deux autres personnes, sans doute Edward et Alice, se retournèrent . Quand Edward, ou le Dieu vivant **(je crois qu'on est toutes de cet avis je me trompe les filles ? ^^ )**, se retourna j'eus un choc. Des cheveux cuivres totalement décoiffés, des yeux vert envoutants, un visage fascinant et un sex-appeal totalement…bref! Je détourna mon attention sur sa sœur. Un petit lutin qui paraissait surexciter, des cheveux noir qui partent dans tout les sens, plus petite que moi et un visage angélique et je crois que Jasper , le frère de Rosalie, a craquer pour elle.

-Bonjour je suis Bella Swan

-Edward Cullen mon père va se marier avec ta mère si je me trompe pas, blagua-t-il

-Moi c'est Alice Cullen .

-Enchantée, dit-je

Je fis la bise a Jazz et Em'.

**PV Edward**

Wahh cette fille était sexy…tellement belle elle paraissait innocente et pure. Une chose étais sure j'étais éloquemment amoureux de Bella. Quand elle riait, souriait ou simplement parlais, j'avais…envie de l'embrasser, la prendre dans mes bras ou simplement lui tenir la main…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**J'espere vraiment que ca vous a plus !**

**Muxu a tous et toutes et a bientôt **

**Audrey**


	5. chapter 3

**Coucou a toute ! **

**je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard impardonnable mais sachez que maintenant que les cour on repris je posterais moins souvent car il faut que je bosse je passe mon BEP¨a la fin de l'année !**

**marion : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ce n'est pas car tu es anonyme que je t'oublies donc voici un petit remerciement**

**merci a tous les autre lecteurs aussi ^^ je suis vraiment heureuse lorsque j'ouvre ma boite mail et que je vois un message du site me disant que mon histoire en était ajoutée au favoris ou mise en alerte !**

**Un gros merci aussi a mon amis alex' qui me réécris mes chapitres sans elle vous ne liriez pas ces suites … alors merci encore ma belle ! =)**

**muxu a toute **

**a plus tard**

**Audrey**

**~¢нαριтяє 3 : ∂ιηέ ƒαмιℓℓιαℓ~**

**PV Edward**

Ça fessais 2 semaine…

…Que je l'avais rencontré…

…Qu'elle hantait mes rêves…

…Quelle hypnotisais mes pensées…

…Qu'elle a capturé mon cœur…

Si seulement elle savait…

Ce soir, on a un diné familial la raison : le mariage!

Je mis mon plus bel habit, mon meilleur parfum.

Je me rasa et me mis sur mon 31.

J'arrivai au domicile de mon père et de la mère de Bella pile a l'heure.

Toujours aussi magnifique elle portait une robe, dos nue, qui lui arrivais tout juste aux genoux et qui mettais sais forme en valeur. Ses cheveux brun foncer descendais en cascade au long de son dos. Elle était légèrement maquiller. Le tout donnait qu'elle était tout simplement magnifique, sublime etc. Quand elle me vit elle me contempla et me sourit. Je plongeai alors mes yeux émeraude dans sais yeux brun chocolat.

**- Bonjour,** lui dis-je d'une voix séductrice _(N/Alex: Qui résiste encore a se dieu grec?)_ _(N/Audrey : pas moi ! =) ) _

**-Bonsoir,** me répondit-elle en me souriant toujours

Elle tourna les talons avant que je puisse dire autre chose. Mon dieu quelle étais belle…

Quand se fut l'heure du diner a mon plus grand bonheur elle fut assise a coter de moi.

**-Que fais-tu dans la vie?** Demandais-je curieux d'en savoir plus sur elle

**-Je suis écrivaine et toi? **

**-Avocat, j'ai 25 ans et toi? **

**-21. **

Pendant que nos parents a moi et Bella n'arrêtais pas de s'embrasser je m'imaginais moi en train de l'embrasser. Ces belles lèvres sur les miennes…

_Ferme la idiot!_

_Toi-même!_

_Pff! Même pas capable de trouver une bonne réplique à sa propre conscience tu fait dur mon vieux! _

_Grrrr!_

Je la vis sortir, seule, sur la terrasse. Calant d'un coup sec mon verre de vin je la suivit d'un pas léger, je suis en train de devenir maniaque enfin maniaque de elle…

**-Re bonjour**, lui dit-je en la faisant sursauter de surprise.

**-Désolé,** riais-je

**-Pas grave,** dit Bella en reportant son attention sur le jardin

**-La vue est belle**

**-Je sais j'ai toujours aimé sa ici, détendu, calme et serein,** sourit elle

**-Oui moi aussi **

**-Tu sais bientôt on va être frère et sœur!**

Cette phrase me brisa le cœur…je ne veux pas être son frère je veux être…je veux être plus que sa! Beaucoup plus que sa!

**-Et si je veux être plus? **

Je m'avançais vers elle la pigeant entre moi et la rampe de la terrasse.

**-Beaucoup plus que sa?** Continuais-je

**PV Bella**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que ses lèvres étais sur les miennes. Je répondit avidement a son baisser…mes mains s'aventura dans ces cheveux alors que ses mains a lui étais enrouler fermement autour de ma taille…j'avais tout oublier…enfin presque. Je le repoussa en retenant mes larmes.

**- Je ne peux pas désoler! Ma vie est compliquer et voir quelqu'un ne va pas vraiment m'aider et en plus je vais finir par gâcher ton existence… **

Et je parti en courant refoulant mes larmes

Je dis un 'au revoir' a la vitesse du grand V a tout le monde et rentra chez moi.

La baby-baby-sitter étais endormie sur le canapé je la réveilla en la remerciant et paya sa soirée en lui donnant 50 dollars. J'allai embrasser mes enfants tendrement et je pris ma douche. En allant me coucher je retrouva un lit vide et froid. Je tomba en sanglots…

**Alors ? Donner moi votre avis …**

**et faite peter les review s'il vous plais … **

**muxu**

**Audrey **


End file.
